A Halloween Ball for the Shotarella
by Kit and Yami Kit
Summary: She forced me to do this stupid stuff. But look where it got me in the end. BL/Shounen Ai.


Kit: Ok, this is my first Vocaloid and Kaito/Len (In which I call Bananaboatshipping ^w^) fanfic. Please review so I may enhance my pieces.

Yami: This story was conceptionalized by the song **Shotarella **by **Len Kagamine and Kaito**. Please enjoy.

Stupid Rin...she did this on purpose. She knew I would lose...and now here I am. At the Big Halloween Ball...in a dress. I had Luka if she could fix my hair up differently so I'm not as visible. It came out beautiful and I was forced not to wear a mask.

I bet you wonder why I'm in this predicament, ne? Well, Rin challenged me to a duel, if I lose, I go to the ball in a full ballroom dress. Heels and everything, especially makeup...ehh...but if I won, she would wear an orange costume. And I agreed to the challenge. We had to see who could get the least followers on Singblog. I tried being outspoken and overconfident like my twin but I really failed. Her followers actually came to me. And I lost.

So here I am and I feel humiliated that people see me like this. But Rin said she had a reason other than humiliation. She wanted me to be with Kaito...I'll admit, I have a big crush on Kaito, but I'm not going to tell him. We have such a close relationship, and I have no intentions of braking it.

"Rin, can I go now? This is just horrible." I asked. "No, you have to dance to get out of here. Go get with Kaito." She replied. And I put another reason to loathe my sister. I need to get out but the only way out is by dancing with Kaito. I'm so screwed.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, grab your partner because it's time to dance!" The announcer notified. I guess I tried to get out, but I guess things went wrong. I bumped into Kaito falling, but he seemed to not notice me, incidentally.

"I'm sorry miss, are you alright?" He asks politely. I slightly blushed. "Um, I'm fine." I reply nervously. "Then," He said holding out his hand, "May you honor me with this dance?" he asked sweetly. I turned so many shades of red, that I couldn't respond correctly. "Y-you m-m-ay." I stammered softly.. "Delightful." He smiled as I placed my hand into his. He gently helped me up and walked to the center of the room.

"Ready?" He asked getting into the necessary stance. "Y-yes." I said. I followed everything he did and some song I forgot came on. "Don't pay attention to anything but my eyes." Kaito said, holding me closer. "O-okay." I said looking at his sea blue eyes.

I got lost in them as he and I danced all around the room. Everyone stop dancing and watched them twirling eloquently.

"Everyone is watching us..." I whispered. "Shh, just look into my eyes, my little Len." Kaito replied lovingly, making me loose it. He knew it was me...wow. "Tonight, you will be my beautiful Shotarella." He whispered in my ear, pulling me so close that there was no space between us. I was so lost, I couldn't remember the most of the night. We danced and danced until we were the only ones left.

We finally stopped at midnight, and Kaito said he wanted to show me something. So holding hands with Kaito, I follow him in this black dress Rin thought was "cute to put on". He took me to a balcony. The sky a black but clear, with the beautiful full moon gracing the heavens with it's glow. "How is it?" He asked me, holding my waist in the process. "It's beautiful." I replied honestly. "Sadly, it's not as beautiful as you. Nothing compares to you luminous glow. My Shotarella." He said, holding me tight. "You are a hopeless romantic." I said, spinning around in his arms and looking into his eyes.

"That's a good thing right?" He asked confused. I giggled, "Yes, my prince." I placed my arms around his neck. He smiled. "I love you, my little Len." He said, caressing me. "I love you too, Prince Kaito." I replied staring into his eyes. He tightened his grip, and stared right back. A few seconds later, he dove in to kiss me, but I met him half way.

It was the perfect way to end the beautiful night. I guess I got my wish.

A.N:

Kit: Did you like it? Did you enjoy it? Tell me in the reviews.

Yami: It took three hard days to do this we would love to see appreciation through reviews. So do so.

Jaiku: Want more? Tell Kitto-chan by reviews if a guest and PM if user. He will make sure you have a shout out if you give him some.

Silvio: A poll will be up later on for two story ideas. Check it out for any important decisions made.


End file.
